


Vainglory High School AU

by Axilmeus



Series: Vainglory High School AU [1]
Category: Vainglory (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Fanfiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axilmeus/pseuds/Axilmeus
Summary: What would life be like if all the Vainglory characters were in high school? What dumb antics and childish fun would there be in a school filled with exceptional students and teachers? A story filled with non canon and canon ships... most of them made so weird that you won't believe it.Meet the students in the dorms and the teachers in the lounge and see how they interact. (And how we tweaked their characters)Written by my friend and I, filled with our crappy imagination, we guarantee that 99.5% of our English is spot on.Enjoy!





	1. Welcome to the Dorms (Part 1)

"Come here," Samuel muttered, beckoning for the two cats that laid on the ground staring at him. The pair of cats yawned and stretched, showing their small teeth at him. With a flick of their tails, they sauntered over to his chair and curled up by Samuel's feet.

"Malice, Verdict, listen. I have a new idea, I just need you two to come and..." Samuel persuaded the two cats, and their ears were pricked, as if they were listening intently.

"Samuel, stop talking to them. We already think you're out of your mind, this really isn't helping your case," Baron commented loudly, cutting off Samuel's strange cooing voice. Baron lay on his bed, legs crossed and arms folded behind his head. He looked like he had just seen something unidentifiable stuck to the bottom of his shoe, as usual, that snob.

"What would you know about being out of your mind," Samuel hissed, staring at the blunt excuse of a man. He turned back to his laptop and started furiously typing out another sentence. Then he paused,"That doesn't seem right," Samuel growled to himself, deleting the sentence again. He scratched his head and took another long sip of coffee... his third cup that hour. With a furrowed brow, he got up from his seat, picked out one of the pristine books from his shelves and sat right back down again.

"And here..." he continued to talk to himself, like he was throwing the last shreds of his sanity into the wind. Almost entranced, his hands flew across the pages and he stopped dead on a single of hundreds of pages in the tome.

Most of the students thought he was possessed by some ghost anyway, why not feed the rumours? Whatever it was, and it could have just been the lack of a social life, it turned his skin a pallid grayish white. He hardly took off his black hoodie, which always covered his face. What a weird one he was. No one knew him that well, not even Baron, his roomie for the past half a year.

Said roomie groaned from behind him and got up from his bed on the top bunk, landing with a thump. He trudged over and leaned over Samuel's shoulder to peer at the book he was reading. It was a curious grey tome bound with a black leather strap. Some collection about the dark stuff that Samuel was into.

"What's this?" Baron snatched the book out of Samuel's hands, receiving a scowl as he examined the cover with a smirk,"Dark Spells of the Lycurgis, yeah, a real hit with the ladies. Look, Sam, you're gonna be some weird cultist one day if you keep reading these." He flipped nonchalantly through the book before he slammed it shut and threw it back on the shelf. Baron promptly flopped down on Samuel's bed as the other swivelled in his chair and folded his arms, just watching him. He stretched and lay back against the wall languidly.

"You look like death, Samuel," Baron commented sharply, "You better pull off that hoodie. You might even come close to looking as good as," he daintily held his aviators by the side and tilted them down just enough for him to make direct eye contact with the wholly unimpressed Sam,"me." Samuel rolled his eyes but was cut off again by his ever egotistical roommate.

"Also, didn't your parents tell you not to touch those books, huh?" Baron scolded, running his fingers through his hair, seemingly enamoured by its silky goodness,"You stay in our room during all your free time, writing your blog, writing for the papers, reading this trash," he swept an arm at the stuffed bookshelf,"No wonder you're always alone."

Samuel sighed and shook his head. What a simple mind. He made eye contact with Baron and spread his arms. He said matter of factly," How can you come close to documenting the truth if you do not have the guts (or brains) to learn about the dark truths." Samuel's mouth creased into a small smile. Typical

"See?!" Baron flapped his hands at him, he twirled a finger at his temple,"craaazy~" making pointed glances up at Samuel's books.

"Sure," Samuel then whispered something to Malice and Verdict, who responded by hissing at Baron. He felt slightly affronted at the attack, only slightly.

Right then, there was a well timed knock on the door. A loud confident voice rang out from the other side,"Baron? Are you there? I've got new blueprints." Almost immediately, Samuel's glee faded. He placed both mindlessly purring cats on his lap before turning back around and throwing himself into his work.

"Oh, it's Skye," Baron's expression did a quick one eighty from a sour look to a field of daisies on the first day of summer. Needless to say, he was smiling like sunshine, that bipolar bastard. Sam didn't even have to look to know he was sporting that face. He heard Baron hop off his bed and flounce toward the door to let his girlfriend in.

The door clicked open and there was a surprised squeak. "Oh, hi, Baron," Skye's voice trailed off and she laughed.

"Come on in," Baron answered faux politely, closing the door. There was the sound of footsteps... and Samuel didn't want to hear or see anymore... whatever they were doing from then on... nope...

Samuel tried to shut out all sounds of their conversation as he pulled out other tomes from the desk and tried to write his article for the newspaper. He could feel his cats writhing on his lap, trying to bury their heads in his jeans. Not even the cats wanted to see whatever was happening behind him... On his bunk. Sam internally wrote his will, already hearing his internal pen making the scratching noises on the internal paper.

WHY DOES HE LET SKYE IN HERE EVEN WHEN IT'S NOT ALLOWED. the thought circulated aggressively in his mind. WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY. Samuel continued to furiously type and struggled to block out the overly goopy conversation happening behind him. The weird lovey dovey rubbish between those two was revolting. They would be sweet talking each other then the dramatic break up would happen and then suddenly they get back together again... what were they, the stars of a Korean drama?

Abacination, waterboarding, electrocution, Samuel had read about all those but THIS was real torture. The urge to smack his head into his keyboard was overwhelming, but Sam resisted with all he had and- LALALALA GOD KILL HIM NOW PLEASE.

"Skye, what are you doing in the guy's dorms?" A voice rang out through the corridor, followed almost immediately by the sound of the door swinging open. "Why are you in Samuel and Baron's..." the voice paused.

That was Kestrel wasn't it? Baron thought, turning to look up at her. Kestrel stared at the tangled couple on the bed, her jaw hanging wide, locked mid sentence. She wrinkled her nose and snapped it shut with an audible click.

Laughter of pure schadenfreude lingered in his throat at the scene that unfolded before him, or rather, behind. He knew exactly what Kestrel was looking at; he had been subjected to it long enough to know why he shouldn't be looking.

Without hesitation (and to Samuel's surprise and chagrin), Kestrel stormed forward and grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie and proceeded to drag him out of the room. The two cats were subsequently knocked off his lap and landed on their feet, turning to hiss at Kestrel.

Samuel yelped, feeling the cloth strangle him a bit. He hadn't heard Baron or Skye answer, so he assumed they had ignored Kestrel. Samuel tried to break free and windmilled his arms wildly but to no avail. Kestrel held his hoodie with her iron grip, there was no hope of him escaping.

The moment they were in the corridor, Kestrel, loosened her grip and turned on him. Samuel slumped against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Before he even had time to fully understand what had happened, Kestrel started talking.

"What did I just see?" Kestrel demanded,"is this where Skye always disappears to? Why do you let them do this?" Her hands were in her hair as she let out high pitched keens of frustration,"How do you STAND them doing that?! It's disgusting!"

"I know right," he drawled, not used to being manhandled but taking it surprisingly well. She /did/ just save him from listening to that nausea inducing junk for a second longer. "Take it easy, it's not like they're hurting anyone, even if my eyes do burn."

"Do you have ANY idea how many times I've had to let Skye vent to me about her stupid boyfriend, I'm not even sure whether she loves or hates him!"

"Kestrel, you're usually more composed then this," Samuel couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her flushed face. He dimly wondered if Skye and Baron had upgraded their relationship to a much less bearable level ever since he had learned to turn around and ignore everything. "What did you see?" He asked just to make sure.

"That's what I'm asking you," she jabbed a finger into his chest, gaze sharp as an arrowhead, finally getting her embarrassment out of the way,"I came looking for a confirmation on our project, not a-a-"

"Porno?" Sam caved to his greatly amused mind, just to see her face flush red again. It was a fitting word anyway and she let it slide.

She huffed through her nose and took out a notepad, scribbling something down in it before ripping out the small page. "Here," she pushed it into his hands and Samuel peered at the string of numbers on it,"contact me if Skye comes here again, I know you never leave your room so I would greatly appreciate the favour." She made as if to leave, but stopped at the stairwell,"tell Baron not to encourage such behaviour, it is against the school rules." And she was gone.

That was... New. Samuel shrugged and walked back into the room and- oh god he had forgotten about- oh wait no never mind. Skye was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Baron, wholesomely discussing their blueprints. Sam tried to erase from his mind the fact that his bedsheets were rumpled.

"Hey, uh, Skye, Kestrel said you shouldn't be here, something about school rules," he closed the door and slid back into his seat. Malice and Verdict had taken to curling up in their bed under the desk, he took care not to disturb the two as he turned to glance at the other two, the ones that he didn't care about.

"We're working on a very important project," Skye nodded toward the spread blueprint as Baron just nodded sagely.

"Very important. No messing around," he said with a suggestive waggle of the brow. Skye giggled. Sam cringed.

Work was more important than their love life, he concluded as he turned back to his laptop, which was on the desk, his desktop laptop. Samuel shuddered at his own horrible pun and started tapping away at the keyboard again. Until he shot bolt upright in his seat, eyes wide, a realisation shining bright in his mind.

A girl, of the opposite sex, had just disclosed to him their number. He had to feel strangely proud of himself. Samuel unfolded the piece of paper with Kestrel's number, smirking to himself about how suggestive it all seemed when he had in reality just been used as an errand boy.

There was a short laugh behind him that had him turning his head. Only to catch sight of the two of them staring at him, or more specifically, the paper in his hand. Baron slowly smirked and Sam sighed.

Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Huzzah, you made it to the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Here's a short character description to help you out!
> 
> Samuel: Runs his very own blog and has an internship with the newspaper. He has 2 cats and is a coffee addict. He's usually reserved and dislikes Baron. However, he can be quite stuck up at times (but much much less than Baron)
> 
> Baron and Skye: They're the PDA couple... no one likes them even though Skye is pretty nice. (Baron is a total snob though. At least he can be slightly thoughtful towards Samuel) (They're both mechanics and scientists BTW)
> 
> Kestrel: She is strict and usually calm. She holds no position in her class or in the school, even though she helps out with administration a lot. She is a serious student and does not tolerate messing around.


	2. Welcome to the Dorms (Part 2)

Taka chuckled lowly, crouched slightly as he slowly circled the fighting dummy. His arms were raised in a loose fighting stance and his gaze locked on his unfortunate target. A hundred and one ways to destroy that wooden figure circled in his mind, but then again there was very little else that his mind could conjure when he was on the hunt.

His weight switched fluidly from front to back and quicker than lightning, Taka sprang forward and lashed at the dummy with a vicious kick to the side. With a resounding crack, the wooden figure splintered, the two big pieces hitting the ground with resounding thuds as the slightly smaller bits rained down around them.

Taka hooted with laughter, attempting to shake the throbbing pain out of his foot,"That was a mistake."

As he stood there admiring the completely wrecked wooden dummy (his best work yet!), someone started clapping behind him, the sound resounding in the large and empty gym.

"Very impressive, kid," turning around greeted him with the sight of their gym coach and his voice like roaring thunder. "Now clean up your mess and scram, the gym's closed!"

"Hello, Glaive," Taka replied, straightening his spine as he watched the big man stride into the room. Gosh, even his footsteps echoed.

"Christ, boy. That dummy was a good 30cm thick of solid wood." Glaive hissed, amusingly like an angry leopard, as he stooped to pick up the bits and pieces of wood scattered across the ground.

"Yeah, I've been practicing," Taka proclaimed, bending to pick up the piece of the dummy that lay by his feet. He smiled brightly at the defiled block of wood. It didn't smile back.

"Practicing to become an assassin, or to get back at the person who kicked your memories away?" Glaive asked, shaking his head,"You should spar with me for a change, kid, and lay off destroying school property. We ain't got enough funding for this. Plus," the coach sneered at at him,"isn't this a bit too easy for you?"

"Spar with you?" Taka made sure the incredulity could be heard in his voice, shoving more wooden bits into the sizeable pile beside Glaive with his foot,"You'd dislocate all my joints with a high five, old man, and I'm not taking anymore chances."

Glaive stretched to his full height and put his hands on his hips before he gave a huge and toothy yawn. He raised an eyebrow at Taka, now with his arms crossed and tone dismissive,"You still sour about Ringo? Get over it."

"You gave him a pat on the shoulder and broke his arm! No way I'm taking a hit from you!" Taka yelled,"he's been bitching to me about it for a week. It drove me up the wall, and he was drunk! DRUNK! HE'S NEVER MAD WHEN HE'S DRUNK!"

"That's weak, kid. You don't know how much shit I get from Ardan for my 'inappropriate teaching methods'," he made air quotations and scrunched his nose just to hammer in how stupid he thought that phrase was,"That man cares too much for you twerps. If he keeps treating you like babies you'll turn into 'em. Tch. You brats need to taste some pain. Now shoo, class dismissed." Glaive started ushering him toward the exit.

That's besides the point! Taka wanted to scream at the bull headed fiend as he was shoved through the doorway and out his gymnasium.

"Night, kid. And don't let me catch you buggering about with Ozo again. Roger?" Glaive threatened rather half heartedly, before slamming the door shut in Taka's face.

Listening to Glaive's booming voice for more than a minute was scientifically proven to cause unbearable mental anguish to one. Taka could already feel his brain throbbing in his skull. The average lion's roar was a hundred and ten decibels. Glaive was louder.

"Damn, I can feel another migraine coming," Taka growled, hands flying up to massage his temples,"Dammit, Glaive." Taka dragged his feet through the hallway, suddenly hit with a wave of lethargy. However, his steps made no noise as he made his way to his dorm room.

The other students were probably sleeping and Ringo was probably still drinking, which wasn't going to be pleasant to hang around. Why couldn't he continue practicing? Nothing else could spark passion in him so much as sparring and- he grabbed that train of thought and hurled it off the rails. Best not to think of that second option.

After a good minute of his surprisingly silent trek, he heaved a sigh of: FINALLY I'M HERE. He threw open the door and immediately slammed it closed behind him.

"Yooooo, Taka. How'd did it go?" Ringo slurred heavily at him from his post at the desk with his ass planted on the ancient swivel chair, because apparently the stormy look on his face wasn't enough to go by. "Ahhh that's some good stuff." He muttered to himself, staring lovingly at the half empty bottle.

"I hate everything," Taka replied soullessly, clambering up the ladder of their bunk and flopping onto his bed. He didn't even care about the gibberish Ringo was spewing. Too tired... head... hurts... "Ughhhhh..."

"Ole Glaivey givin' ya a hard time? Hngh, I still can't use Lefty cuz'a him..." Ringo paused halfway through his speech and stared at the cast that encased his left arm. He belched suddenly and violently, splashing a bit of beer on his chest,"Ooh, tha' was rough. Feel like I'm... Burpin' fire."

"You're disgusting," Taka groaned, hiding his head under his pillow to block out the squeaking noises of Ringo rocking in the swivel chair, skull throbbing to every creak. He had been in a good mood before, when did his night get ruined? Oh yeah, the moment Glaive walked in and offered to smack him around.

"You wound me!" Ringo clinked the bottle against his heart dramatically, if his heart was on the right side of his chest,"I'll 'ave ya know that it took a heckuvalotta practice to master..." He squinted at the top bunk, as if just noticing the terrible state his roommate was in. He could see him trembling from his position, and even if he couldn't, he could hear the metal frame of their bed vibrating softly. Taka was probably having another Earth Shattering Migraine and he wasn't helping.

Feeling a bit more sober knowing his friend's predicament, Ringo eyed the bottle of aspirin he kept on the desk at all times, for obvious reasons. There was like, two tablets left. Ringo sighed and grabbed the convenient water jug they kept on the desk and filled a glass, then he emptied both pills into the glass, glumly watching them dissolve.

"Taka," he called, scooting over to the bed with the glass in hand. His roommate rolled over to glare at him, though it all but faded when he saw the still fizzing water being offered to him,"go-hrk, go get some rest, buddy."

"Thanks, man," he rasped, taking the glass gingerly and sitting up enough to gulp it down. The tablets hadn't even dissolved fully yet. He handed the glass back, already looking much better and offered up a weak smile, which Ringo responded to with a sunny grin. "But don't you need those for the morning?"

"I'll just stay drunk till then!" Ringo waved a hand dismissively and laughed heartily, dread coiling in his chest for the massive hangover he was no doubt going to get the next day,"nighty night! Lights out!"

"Heh," Taka lay back down as Ringo ambled over to the light switch and flicked it off,"goodnight, Ringo."

He was out like a light. Ringo scoffed to himself, wondering when he got so nice and caring. He slumped back in his old Friend the swivel chair, now in darkness, bottle still in hand. He took a sip, just listening to Taka's quiet snores.

"I'm a guardian angel," he hummed to himself, and strangely enough, took solace to the thought. When Taka faced off the bastard that had bested him during that match, he would be the first one to start cheering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Another chapter down, my friends. Congrats! Here we are again at the authors notes! So just to let you guys know. We changed quite a few parts of the characters. And please note, most of the monster characters have been changed to humans and some of the really "brutal" ...heh... things like Ringo's chopped off arm have been changed and stuff. Ok now back to the character guides!
> 
> Taka: Loves fighting... and apparently... something else, more than anything in the world. He is a prankster and can be seen around with Ozo messing with other students. He lost his memories during his mixed martial art lesson. He was kicked too hard in the head. He gets migraines sometimes. Not good with studies.
> 
> Ringo: Very very drunk always... His left arm is broken at the moment because Glaive clapped him on the back too hard during one of his lessons. Ringo is extra sociable but people find him hard to be around due to his constant drunk state.
> 
> Glaive: Gym teacher. Known to be extra violent during his classes. He really likes roughing around the three rowdier students (Taka, Ozo and Ringo). He believes that he should teach all the students to man up. He doesn't have the best vision, but that doesn't stop him.
> 
> Ardan: (Later when he is part of the story)
> 
> Buh bye now!


End file.
